Sketches
by Mysteriol
Summary: Two sketches of love, two people, one bench, one serene morning, and the exchange of sketches and hearts. DaisukeRiku, post series.


**DN Angel **

A/N:

My first DN Angel ficcie, and I really can't resist the urge to ficcate something about DaisukexRiku. They are too cute a couple to pass on, so here goes! I actually finished the anime in 2 days, and loved it all the same. (nope, I didn't read the manga). So if there are any mistakes in the ficcie, please pardon me, and I'll try to improve on it!

DaisukexRiku, you go peeps!

_Two sketches of love, two people, one bench, one serene morning, and the exchange of sketches and hearts. Daisuke/Riku, post series. _

**Sketches **

"What are you drawing, Niwa-kun?"

For the umpteenth times that day, Harada Riku had tried to lean across his shoulders and catch the slightest glimpse of the new sketch he had been working on since the past few days. As always, he would inch away and cover his sketchpad hastily.

Today was no difference.

They sat at the same bench at the park behind their school like every other Saturday mornings where they would meet up for a while and savor stolen moments amidst the hustle and bustle of their busy school lives.

Like every other reaction of his when she asked the same question, Niwa Daisuke would look away with a face the replica of the reddest tomato in the season, stutter a little, and squirm under Riku's curious face, before giving his typical answer.

"N-Nothing, Riku-san!"

Not that she minded. Riku smiled a little as she stared up to the canopy of leaves shadowing their frames from the hot, scorching sun in the morning. She loved accompanying him by his side when he did his sketches best.

At least, it was her form of encouragement towards him.

She looked back down at her own sketchpad, and a smile touched her lips.

It was his turn to lean forward and peer down her shoulders. "What about you, Riku-san? What are you drawing?"

The tables were turned this time, and it was her who covered her sketchpad hurriedly with a hot face. Her cheeks felt flushed, and she felt a little breathless with her heart pounding a multiplied times more than average.

"N-Niwa-kun! Don't look at my sketching!"

He gave her one of those boyish grins that she had learnt to quietly emboss into the back of her memory. There was always something in his smiles that soothed a part of her and at the same time make the pit of her stomach swirl a little.

Respecting each other's privacy like every other Saturday morning, their sketchpads were opened once more, and they worked in peaceful serenity. Somewhere above, amidst the silver linings of the clouds, a pair of doves danced in the aurora-like hues of the sky.

Lulled by such a surreal, picturesque morning, and also the surging warmth in her heart, Riku rested her head on Daisuke's shoulder, and heard him take in his breath simultaneously.

Chocolate brown eyes stared up into dark red ones. Concurrently, crimson red fused with pink splashed on cheeks as gazes were exchanged. Riku never pulled away, nor did he.

"Y-You don't mind, do you?"

Three months into their sort-of relationship, and they were still this shy around each other. Not like both of them could help it, though. Ever since their relationship had been made known to the crowd, no one had ever stopped teasing them since day one, not even Satoshi Hiwatari who would give his silent piercing what-are-you-two-planning-again, or even Risa Harada who would giggle behind their backs each time they held hands.

His cheeks flushed, Daisuke shook his head, causing tendrils of red to brush his equally matched eyes. Affectionately, he leant forward to tug the stray strands of her hair behind her ears.

The same symptoms all over again for him. Racing heart, ribs on the verge of bursting, cheeks coloring till the extent of rivaling the color of a tomato (which was what Emiko said all the time to tease him), wobbly knees, feeling floaty and light-hearted all of a sudden.

She smiled up at him.

_Breathe, Daisuke, breathe. _He reminded himself. He prayed he would not die because she was merely looking up to him being bestowed with the likes of an Aphrodite in every way.

With her head gently resting on his shoulder, she opened her sketchpad, picked up her pencil and got back to work again. Taking his cue to return back to work, so did he.

The hours passed with naught but the distant chirpings of birds, and small noises of snoring elicited from the white rabbit Wiz resting on its stomach beside Daisuke.

Daisuke worked his pencil well, and drew the little details of the person most important to his heart onto the widespread sheet. In easy strokes, he shadowed the sides, and added a few lines here and there. So engrossed was he, that he did not notice Riku having dozed off on his shoulder until he tilted his head to catch her crescent-shaped eyelashes closed in slumber.

He smiled softly, and lifted a hand to tenderly brush her hair.

The effects were there immediately. He took in the smell of her shampoo - pine grapes with a little touch of strawberry. Closing his eyes a little to savor the moment, he then looked down to watch her sleep.

"Kirei." He murmured.

Strange, though, how in just a sheer word could he wholly describe the woman beside him. But she was, and always had been beautiful.

His eyes caught sight of her sketchpad placed neatly on her lap. Gently and quietly, so that he would not wake her, he flipped the pages of the brown-leathered book, and held it close to his face.

She had told him that the artistic genes had definitely not run in the Harada family, but now, as his eyes met with the sketch she had accomplished in the first page, he thought she was wrong.

She had completed the sketch only today, and in the entire sketchbook, there was only this sketch so far.

But it was perfect to him.

A fist of emotions that defied definitions pummeled his heart like a whirlwind maelstrom as he ran his gaze up and down the sketch. His fingers brushed across the coarse sheet material.

Beautiful. _Kirei. _

She had drawn him and herself when they were 6 year old. They stood in the rain a distance apart, drenched and soaked. In the middle, where their hands met, they held something dear to their hearts - the teddy bear that he had helped gotten it back for her.

In the picture, she was smiling at him as he held the bear towards her.

_She remembered. _

She had remembered all of it, right down to the last bit of every detail.

On his shoulder, he felt her stir and he looked down to meet her flushed face.

"Mou, you saw my sketch already." She murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes to awaken herself a little. Still, she made no effort to raise her head from his shoulder. She always felt comfortable and warm leaning on him like this.

He wrapped a hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side.

"I-It's not good or anything, so please don't laugh at it, Niwa-kun." She was embarrassed, and her face conveyed it. Comparing her artistic talents to Daisuke, she was inferior and nowhere close at all. Moreover, it had only been an easy sketch and--

"Don't say that, Riku-san," His eyes continued to fixate onto the single sketch, "It's really pretty."

She blushed prettily and lifted her head from his shoulder. "You're only saying it to comfort me."

He shook his head and pointed to the sketch. "That is me, and you, correct?"

The colors never left her face, as she bowed down her head. "Hai. Demo, you probably don't remember something like that taking place--"

He leant forward to take her hands in his. "Do you still have that teddy bear?"

She looked surprised for a while, before smiling brightly. "Yes, I still have it. You remember, Niwa-kun?"

He smiled, "Yes."

She colored again, and looked down at their hands where he had his placed tenderly over hers. She watched their hands for a while, before she laced her fingers around his. "I'm glad then."

"Do you want to see my sketch, Riku-san? I finished it while you were asleep." He asked, but he was already flipping open his sketchbook for her.

"I want to, Niwa-kun!" She sounded excited and enthusiastic, and he had to suppress the laughter bubbling at his throat. One of the one thousand and one reasons he loved her was the way she was the only one who really truly appreciated his talent.

His heart pounded a little in anticipation of her reaction as he showed her the sketch he had just completed.

He turned a little to catch her reaction, and was not quite sure how to interpret the look she had on her face. She was not speaking, and her lips were parted slightly in surprise. Her eyes…were they glistening? Oh no, was she crying?

"R-Riku-san?" Daisuke took her hand once again. "Daijoubu?"

It took her a while to take in what he had drawn, before she brushed the crystalline droplets that were forming at the corner of her eyes. A beam caught the ends of her lips, and she hurriedly responded to his worry by smiling.

"I love it."

Simple three words, and he fell for her all over again.

His heart ceased to beat for a while.

Her eyes appeared sincere and earnest as she took the drawing in her hands and fingered it.

Him and her, their backs to the drawing, as they sat by the seaside and gazed up to witness the meteor showers. Their hands were clasped, and he was leaning close to her as she looked up to catch the spectacular sight.

Just like that time, when he had kissed her on the hair softly.

"Can I keep it?" Her glistening eyes implored his.

"It's for you, anyway." And he carefully tore the sketch from his sketchpad.

She thanked him, and gave him her sketch in return.

Their gazes met once more.

Two hearts skidding, cheeks suffused with pink stains.

He slowly intertwined his fingers around hers, and leant in.

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes to kiss her, was she, too, leaning forward with a small smile to meet his lips.

His hands encircled her small waist, and felt her hands softly rest on his neck.

Tingles, involuntary shivers.

"Thank you, Riku." _For the sketch. For everything you have done to color my life in the most wondrous ways possible._

He then touched his lips to hers.

**Owari **

Yay, that is my first attempt at a DN Angel ficcie. Be kind and drop a review and I shall offer Daisuke plushies, okay? (here you go!) And if the characters are OOC, please don't kill me! I only spent 2 days watching the entire anime, and it's still a little difficult for me to grasp their personalities thoroughly in such a short time.

That said, clickie on the review button below! Smiles.

daisukexriku!

mysterio000


End file.
